Decreasing power consumption of a Wi-Fi terminal has become a most significant issue in today's world.
In order to decrease the power consumption of the Wi-Fi terminal, various methods and technologies have been proposed. One such technology involves a Wake on WLAN technology for minimizing an operation section of a terminal, in which the terminal is activated only in a section requiring data transmission/reception to operate an Access Point (AP).
An enterprise environment is configured to support a hand off between a terminal and APs so as to prevent data loss by taking into consideration a Quality of Service (QoS) between the APs. However, when the hand off is generated in the enterprise environment, there occurs a problem in that it is impossible to use the Wake on WLAN set in different APs. Further, there is a problem in that in order to use the Wake on WLAN after the completion of the hand off, the Wake on WLAN needs to be reset for each newly connected AP through a negotiation, and to this end, a terminal needs to wake up from a sleep mode.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.